Each other
by vash109
Summary: The five year anniversary of Sasuke leaving Konoha has pushed two ninja to the breaking point and over the edge.


Authors note: This is my first fanfiction ever, I just wanted to share a narusaku oneshot… I do not own naruto

Sakura woke up again in a cold sweat after another nightmare of that night five years ago, and turned to her clock to see it was 2A.M. She wiped the sweat off her brow and hung her legs off the side of her bed, placing her head in her hands and beginning to sob. As the tears start to run over her hands down her arms, she has a flash back of the night her heart was betrayed…The night that Sasuke left Konoha and team 7.

[FLASHBACK]

"Please sasuke-kun…. I beg you, don't go. I will make every moment for you filled with love and happiness, we can get stronger together, I will help you with your revenge just PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

[END FLASHBACK]

Sakura pushed the memory to the back of her head the best she could and thought of how much she hated the bastard now, especially that he almost killed Naruto. Deciding to get over her thoughts she stood and walked to the bathroom and splashed cool water on her face cleaning it of the now dry tears and walking to her kitchen for a glass of water. 'this was the third night in a row' she thought to herself pausing before she sipped the water, she looked at the picture of her and Naruto after the fourth shinobi world war was won as it was right next to the old picture of team 7 when they were genin… the tears started once more. "damn, Im done with tears! I promised Naruto no more" she whispered the last part and walked back to her bed with silent sobs.

The next morning she herd banging on her door and decided to ignore it, at least until she then herd the door unlock and angry mumbles make its way to her bedroom. "Sakura-chan! Oi, are you home?" 'great, its Naruto. Why did I give him an emergency key?' was what crossed her mind. She braced herself for an earful from the loud ninja as the footsteps ceased in front of her room, but all she herd was a soft knock as if he actually knew she wasn't up for an argument. "go away Naruto" she said flatly, he replied with a firm "NO" and opened the door to only have a kunai hit the frame of the door next to his face. "AAAAHHHHHH! Sakura-chan that could have hit me, what the he-" he was cut off by furious green emerald eyes that had been glazed over with tears yet to fall, he knew something wasn't right. "I told you to go away, what did you expect barging into my room AFTER you already barged into my apartment?" she told him thru gritted teeth, the sight bothering Naruto, he hasn't seen her like this since _he_ left all those years ago 'damn that Sasuke' he thought. "No one has seen or herd from you in 2 days and Baa-chan told me you had been acting weird lately, so I used the emergency key. I thought something happened to you and I was worried, is that BAD!"

"…why do you care if something happened, it would be one less burden for you" she said as she glanced away with a look that resembled shame almost.

"what do you mean by that Sakura-chan, you are my best fr-"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP NARUTO!" she hated screaming at him but she couldn't take it right now, she was tired of being saved and taken care of like a weak little girl that could do nothing on her own, and what made her hurt more was that he stood there and took it…he was her emotional punching bag and no mater what she dished out he would take it.

She felt him sit on her bed and looked up at him, his blue eyes filed with sadness as he said "today is the five year anniversary, Sakura. You don't have to do this alone, im here for you"

"why did he leave us Naruto… we could have helped him, and now he is-"

"DEAD! HE. IS. DEAD!" sakura cringed a bit at the shouting naruto.

"and whats worse is that I killed him. Killed him with the power of the kyubi, the same power everyone in the village feared, they knew one day I would kill those who got close to me and deep down I knew it to…"

"Naruto…" sakura sat up next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. They wer quiet for a few moments until she spoke first "he wanted to die, he got what he really wanted when his last breath left him, didn't you see the pain in his eyes" she stopped speaking when she herd him try to hide a sob.

"What kind of Hokage am I, Sakura-chan? When I cant even save one person, how am I going to lead a village? HUH?"

Naruto was standing now and shouting about how he failed his brother and Sakura could feel his pain added to her own. Listening to what he was saying, she was also lost in thought of how Naruto has always strived to be the Hokage and had always felt some type of way about the kyubi inside of him, so his words struck deep and she couldn't take any more.

"you are a fine Hokage and an even better man Naruto! You did what you needed to for you village and for ME! Don't you ever second guess yourself, you have come to far in your life."

"But I failed you Sakura-chan and couldn't bring him home to you… you loved him and I promised you ON MY LIFE that I would not fail you. And now I have not only killed Sasuke but broken the woman who matters most to me more than anyone, im sorry, but I will understand if you hate me for the rest of your life."

With that said Naruto felt arms wrap around his waist and Sakura's head rest on his chest. Sakura then spoke with a shaky voice saying.

"I could NEVER hate you… you have done nothing but be there for me this whole time, and all I have done was chase a lie at your expense. You should hate ME for asking to bring him back, but you don't, you stood in front of me and promised the impossible just to-"

"see you smile and be happy with the teme… that's all that mattered, was your happiness and that's all that will ever matter Sakura."

She knew he had feelings for her, she had known for years but didn't know what to make of it or how deep it truly went, It was only after he came home with Jiraiya that she paid close attention to the things he did on an everyday basis that she really noticed he really cared for her and not in an ordinary way. Yes he would ask her on a date at least four times a week and called her name with the honorific –Chan at the end but she took it as a crush or something. But she noticed he would defend her with his life, he always went out of his way for her no matter what, he lived for her smile and cared for her happiness so deeply that even if it was with another man, he would gladly give his life to make it happen for her. The thought made her tear up and as always, Naruto was there to wipe her tears away. she realized at that moment what she told him in the land of iron was true, although she couldn't say when it happened, she had fell for Uzumaki Naruto the man who picked up the broken shards of her heart with bloody hands and a smile on his face the entire time. At that moment she lifted her head from his chest and looked him in his big blue eyes while cupping his face. The intensity in air could be cut with a knife as Sakura's face turned a light shade of pink and she rose to her tip toes pressing her lips to Naruto's. it felt like hours but the kiss only lasted about five seconds, and she thought to herself that she was insane, questioning the time and the place but pushed the thought back as she realized it was time to put her big girl panties on and take control of her life for once.

"…S-Sakura-chan…"

the look in his eyes and tone in his voice confused her, she thought he wanted this, and now she had made a huge fool of herself in front of him, this was worse than the land of iron, worse than the night Sasuke left. All the air in the room left and she couldn't breath, the heat escaped her in a massive wave down to the bone and the walls started to close in a rush that-

"I love you" was all he said before taking her lips in a gentle yet firm kiss.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his nick pulling him in deeper while he did the same around her waist, and all he could think was that he would always be there for her no matter what. She didn't need to say it but he knew how she felt, everyone knew, she was just the last to figure it out, but that didn't matter he would have waited till the end of time for her. His face reddened when she broke the kiss, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to the bed with her.

"S-Sakura-chan, what are you d-"

"Naruto… I love you too." Was all she said with a tug at the zipper on his jacket and a pink hue growing red on her face as well on his. He was stunned at what she just said and his heart felt like it was going pop as her hands move over his now bare shoulders but he realized although they lost a big part of there lives when Sasuke left they would be alright, they had hope now. Deep blue eyes met brilliant emerald green and they both knew that they had always and will always… have each other.

Aurthors note: i decided to make a sequal to the story seeing how its a bit weird that sakura just threw herself at him (i felt the same after i wrote the scene ) so after some awesome constructive criticism i will add to the 'sticky situation' the two got themselves in.


End file.
